


Princesses and Purple Dragons [if only in my dreams]

by emperor_bell



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, because i'm a sucker for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperor_bell/pseuds/emperor_bell
Summary: prompt: Imagine that soulmates just have this ability to dream together/meet each other in your dreams regardless of whether or not you two meet in real life. Or: fluffy fluffy soulmate AU bellarke one shot because I'm a SAP for soulmates





	

He’s been there for as long as she can remember, the little boy who joins her on adventures in her dreams.

It’s common knowledge that the person in your dreams is the person you’re supposed to spend the rest of your life with. It didn’t mean much to her when she was little, riding on the backs of giant butterflies with a boy she’d never met, because there were no rules here and the butterflies were as big as dinosaurs and he had a tiny dinosaur sitting on his shoulder, because he could.

Her parents told her stories when she was little about some of their favorite memories shared in dreams. She would tell Wells all about her quests with the freckled boy at her side and he would listen intently to the tales, relaying his own dreams to her. And they’d sit and wonder about their so-called soulmates; did they know each other too? Did the partners in their dreams discuss together with the same wistful excitement the day they’d finally meet their nightly counterparts? Her second grade teacher told their class once that she’d been slaying dragons with the same person for years and they’d never met, and little seven year old Clarke’s eyes were as wide as saucers.

“Don’t you want to meet them?” she’d gasped, because it didn’t make sense that she wouldn’t want to know the person she was supposed to love.

“Maybe one day,” her teacher had smiled, “but I like our nightly adventures, anyway. And maybe I’ll meet someone else and fall in love and maybe he will too, and we’ll keep rescuing the kidnapped princes and princesses in our dreams. Even if we never fall in love, I think we’ll always be friends.”

Clarke had stared at her in awe for a long time after that, and at the time it had blown her mind, how could you be okay with loving someone else? But as she grew up, she remembered those words not as insane, but as comforting.

Because they meant she could choose her own fate, and hopefully she wouldn’t ever have to give up on the boy in her dream.

When they were young, she used to always want to be a princess in the dream, no matter what harrowing adventure they were on, searching the world for hidden treasures or exploring the ocean with colorful fish on every side, she was wearing a tiara. He thought it was silly when they were little and as they got older said more and more often that _shouldn’t she be a little old for the princess thing?_

She thinks that maybe that’s really the reason she keeps doing it, just to spite him. And she’s pretty sure he catches on eventually too, because even when they’re fourteen and she lost the tiara battling a sea monster, he still calls her “princess”.

She really doesn’t understand how the dreams work, she supposes that they pick the adventure without really realizing it, it’s not as though she goes to sleep at night thinking _I’ll be a fairy tonight,_ but once they both find themselves smaller than flowers with sparkly wings, she realizes that’s what she wanted after all. After that, they can make any changes they want or let it go as freely as they want, and though he made his fairy wings into bat wings that night because he said they were _way cooler,_ they typically let the dream play out however it happens.

The only other thing she knows about the dreams is they can’t really talk to each other. Well, obviously they can, but within the confines of the dream. They don’t know each other’s names and they certainly couldn’t tell each other where the other lives. They don’t talk about their real lives, because they can’t. Though she’s not sure she’d want to anyway.

She likes this realm outside reality with the boy she’s both never met, and has known all her life. It’s comfortable, it’s escape. When her parents are arguing, she goes to sleep at night and doesn’t have to hear a word they say, when she gets a bad grade on a test, she disappears into a world where that doesn’t matter. When her haircut doesn’t turn out the way she wants it, she spends the night with long flowy purple hair and giggles when he changes his to match, just to make her smile.

Throughout her childhood, she wonders about the mysterious boy in her dreams. As she goes through high school, she disappears into a world that’s not her own at night, but never stops living her life during the day. She dates other people, breaks up with people and has her heart broken, (she’s a _warrior_ princess the night Finn breaks up with her, because she’s tougher than the tears she shed for him) she goes about her daily life and adventures at night.

Some days she thinks she’ll never be happy with anyone other than him. And some days, like when Raven has tears running down her cheeks because Finn had been like her family both during the day and at night and ended up hurting her beyond compare, they both scream _screw fate_ and say their dreams don’t have to mean anything.

Life goes on, for years and years, until one day in college when she’s working the register at the coffee shop and a dark-haired girl practically bounces in the door and orders two drinks and even though she’s never seen the girl before, there’s something eerily familiar about her, something that makes Clarke want to, feel like she _has to_ talk to her, despite her normally being put off by overly bubbly personalities.

Clarke watches the girl sit at a table near the counter and since she really cannot explain what’s making her want to talk to her, she stays put, waiting to see what comes next.

After another few minutes, a guy sits at the table across from the bubbly girl, his back is to her and she can’t see his face, but it’s like she can feel the air around her, it’s electric, pulsing through every vein and rippling down her arms to her fingertips. She’s frozen to her spot, watching the two, who look too much alike to not be siblings. He keeps rubbing his arms and the back of his neck in an irritated fashion, like he can feel the overcharged electricity too, but his sister (presumably) seems entirely unaffected. She’s going on about something her boyfriend said and the guy keeps looking around the room like he’s searching for the source of the tingly feeling beneath his skin.

The girl literally snaps in his face to get his attention and even though Clarke knows she shouldn’t be listening, she can’t help but overhear the conversation that follows.

“Bell, are you even listening?” The girl asks, rolling her eyes, but her lips fall into a soft smile, “you’re thinking about _her_ aren’t you?”

Her tone is teasing, but the look on her face says otherwise, like she knows whoever _her_ is is someone very important to him.

“What did you guys do last night?” She asks, leaning forward on her elbows, and though Clarke can’t see the guy’s face, she gets the feeling that he smiles, and finds herself leaning closer too.

“It was classic, so her. Like being back as little kids. She had a tiara on her head but she was standing right by my side. I was the knight, and we were battling a dragon. Except the dragon was purple.” He was laughing during the last sentence, thoroughly amused by the antics of the girl’s mind that thought a vicious dragon needed to be _purple._

But she had thought it was still scary the way it was.

She could see it, the two headed dragon who breathed ice instead fire and the knight who’d helped her slay it. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t even breathe. She was trying to force herself to not look in his direction, staring directly down at the register in front of her. She always thought when she met her soulmate, her knight in shining armor, it would be a big ordeal, not because he and his sister happened to be sitting close enough where she worked to overhear him retelling their adventures.

She didn’t think he was talking anymore, but the pounding in her ears probably would’ve blocked out any sound, until a deep voice that she couldn’t believe she didn’t recognize the moment she heard him greet his sister, came from right in front of her.

“Can I get another mocha to go?”

She lifted her head, her hair falling away from her face as she locked eyes with him. His hand froze where she assumed he was reaching for his wallet and they both stood there staring for a long time, neither of them saying a word.

And then he smiled, and the electricity in her veins turned to fire at the way his eyes lit up and his cheeks showed off his dimples and he said something she’d started to wonder if she’d ever hear in “real” life.

“Hey there, princess”

And she smiled too, grinning like a fool at her adventure partner that she was half sure she was already in love with and she didn’t know a thing about him in real life, and she couldn’t help but look at him in awe because here he was, _actually here._

So instead of trying to think of anything intelligible to say to him, because she was pretty sure it would just be some mess of “Icantbelieveyouractuallyomgyourerealhi”, instead she turned around and called back at Raven to cover her shift (Her “What are you talking about?” cut off when she turned around and recognized the guy standing at the counter as quickly as Clarke had and smiled, telling her to _go_ ), and pulled her apron off, stepping around the counter as quickly as she could.

“So,” she said when she was standing face to face with him again, “what adventures do you think await us in the real world?”

“I don’t know,” he said, shaking his head like he couldn’t believe this was all real either, “but I think it’s time we found out.”

Without thinking, she grabbed his hand, pulling him toward the door of the shop, and he gripped hers even tighter. They left that day on the start of the best adventure they’d ever been on. And maybe they didn’t slay any dragons in the real world, but she couldn’t think of anything more exciting than being by his side.

**(Plus slaying dragons is a lot more fun when you get to wake up next to the person who helped you)**  



End file.
